Distributed storage systems and/or object storage systems can provide a wide range of storage services while achieving high scalability, availability, and serviceability. An example of such storage systems is referred to as Elastic Cloud Storage (ECS), which uses the latest trends in software architecture and development to achieve the above noted services, as well as other services.
Elastic cloud storage can implement multiple storage Application Programming Interfaces (APIs), which can include a Content-Addressable Storage (CAS) platform for data archiving, a web service that provides storage through web service interfaces, as well as others. Entities with applications that use the APIs supported can benefit from switching to elastic cloud storage. Thus, solutions to transform and migrate legacy data stored in existing standalone storage within elastic cloud storage can be beneficial.
The above-described context with respect to conventional storage systems is merely intended to provide an overview of current technology, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual description, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, can become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.